


Child Prodigy

by Delphinium493



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinium493/pseuds/Delphinium493
Summary: In which Yinu’s Mother has to leave for multiple trips and appointments but cannot and will not allow Yinu to be left alone while she is gone. For this she is asking the very NSR Elites to take care of her dear Yinu for a whole week. Because no one is looking forward to babysitting a child prodigy, they decided to split the work, have each Artists take care of Yinu for at least a day. How will each of them take care of Yinu and how will that not result in utter chaos?This takes place after the events of NSR, in which BBJ also sorta have become part of NSR or at least decided to help them out for the progress of Vinyl City. This fic is highly inspired by Anon and OP’s post about Artists babysitting Yinu and I wanted to dedicate an entire fic for the headcannons. I also will refer Yinu’s Mother as “Mrs. Natura” (based on Yinu’s District’s name), as sort of placeholder, since we still don’t know her name??
Comments: 48
Kudos: 302





	1. Prologue

“I know I am asking too much, but- “, holding Yinu’s hand and standing in front of Tatiana the CEO of Vinyl City, Yinu’s mother begs. It just happens so, that on this very week, that all of the babysitters, or preferably professional babysitters in the city are currently occupied, on the same week the Mother will be busy with all the meetings and trips. “All of her babysitters are busy, and I do not wish to leave Yinu alone in the mansion without someone taking care of her. So please I am asking, if you would be able to hold on to her, while I am away?”. Tatiana stood up from her desk: “Please do not worry, Mrs. Natura. Consider the Babysitting to us, as a gift. Your child and her spectacular music performance has helped a lot for the progress of Vinyl City. Without her excellent play, the city would not have flourished as we know today. We owe your child a lot. It would be rude to turn down your need of help”. Relieved, Mother thanks Tatiana and bows down to Yinu’s level. “Now Yinu, my dear… be a good child, while mama is away, alright?”, which Yinu obediently accept. Her phone rings, signaling the Mother, her meeting is soon. She bids her child farewell before picking up her phone and leaving the room, leaving Yinu with Tatiana in the room.

“Come on now, little one. My schedule is unfortunately too tight right now, so I won’t be able to babysit you. At least for now. We’ll be going.”, Tatiana takes out her card, scanning the door security, leading to a hallway. “Where are we going?”, Yinu asks, while hastily following Tatiana, which she replies: “The Lounge Room. You’ll know soon, what we’ll have in mind.”  
The NSR Tower Lounge, where the most elite artist of NSR meet up for meetings or just overall relax, away from their usual performing jobs. Today all of the Elites have gathered in the lounge. DJ Subatomic Supernova chilling on the counter with his favorite Ice cream brand, the school kids discussing new designs for Sayu, Eve admiring her looks. Even Neon J is seen here, yelling something about his war stories. Tatiana and Yinu enters the room, eyes up, catching the artists attention.

“Listen up, Elites. There will be change of plans. Starting as of today this week, Mrs. Natura has entrusted us to take care of little Yinu, the Child Prodigy, as you all know her. She will be with us for at least a week, depending on how long it takes for Mrs. Natura with her business trips. I am expecting someone being able to take care of her for a week, for I believe should not be too difficult for you all. Now, who will take up the job?”.

The room remains silent. Perhaps too silent, ticking off little Yinu a bit. No artist has any interests in taking care of a child, even if they were one of them. No one is used to take care of a child, they’re performers, what can they do? “It seems nobody is willing to babysit her. If no one will raise their hand, we’ll have to pick.” The lounge continues to remain silent, musicians looking at each other confused, until DJ SS stood up from the counter: “How about this: We take Turns. Every artist gets to babysit her for a day; thus, we can split up the work for each artist, just like how little organisms in this fruitful earth split their work to support each other. It all comes to circle.” 

Yinu scoffed. That’s every artist she has to get along with every day for a week. She never liked any of the artists, be it their weird uniqueness or just blunt annoyance, so she was not really looking forward on getting told by bunch of musicians on what do to during the day. On the other hand, though, she may get to do and get away with certain things, her Mother wouldn’t allow her, either for safety reasons or just simply because she is too young to do so. This could be her opportunity.

“I don’t care what you’re all planning, just get on with it and give me a babysitter already!”, Yinu yells, annoyed that no one would like to take care of her and give her the attention she oh so deserves. With the room continuing to stay silent, Tatiana continues: “Well then, I don’t see any objections with the Idea, so I take we all agree, that each of us will bear responsibility on taking care of her for a day.  
Starting with you DJ Subatomic Supernova, as you were the one suggesting that Idea.”

“Huh?”, DJ SS looked startled.

“And because you are the only artist available right now.”, Tatiana adds.

“Huh?”, he asks, again. As he turned around the room, all of the other artists seemed to have already left the room, apparently running away from the responsibility. For now.

“And get me Ice Cream! I’m hungry! Have it Vanilla and Strawberry flavor!”, Yinu screams for hunger.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_“Huh?!”_


	2. DJ Subatomic Supernova

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wanted to finish the entire fic, before releasing them each, but that'd be a bit unfair, so I'll go with the usual route of releasing a chapter each few days or a week. Hope you'll like this one! again reminder my writing isn't the best so bear with it :'))

“Mister, are we there yet?”, wearing a different attire, a simpler outfit with blue-hoodie instead of her usual performance outfit, Yinu licks her second ice cream, already wondering which flavor she would like to try next. DJ Subatomic sighs, carrying Yinu on his back, scolds: “When I say we are here, then we are here!”. It was embarrassing enough for him, carrying the gifted kid on his shoulders in the streets, with all the people around him, whispering to each other. The self-centered science fanatic DJ taking a walk with the talented rose yellow prodigy child. And they say Sayu’s monstrous reverse mermaid form was already weird enough.  
  
At last, they have arrived at the Cast Tech District’s Club Planetarium, Subatomic’s place of choice, be it for parties, for studying the concept of space and universe or just relax. He bowed, gently putting Yinu off his back and on the ground: “We have arrived. The very place to converse and study the very concept of the universe, THE Universe, everything we can touch, feel, sense, measure or detect. It holds living things, planets, stars, galaxies, dust clouds, light, and even time. All of this and yet we know nothing of this vast- “, Subatomic stops, as he noticed Yinu already went ahead of him. Hastily, the DJ followed her, both entering the Planetarium.  
Yinu is astonished. The Planetarium had everything, such as Books, Studies, Telescopes, Exhibitions, even the whole place is decorated space-themed. Walls decorated with several stars and planets, the floor glittering like the night sky, and of course in the middle sits the artifact of our solar system, with the sun shining the brightest. She never had seen anything like this before, as all she ever got to see was her own home, her own district, never saw anything outside Vinyl City. Yinu is thrilled. Excitedly, she ran off to touch the little orbits for her own curiosity, until she is stopped by Subatomic’s hands.  
“Now, now, kid. These are my most treasured exhibitions; I do not wish to destroy or dirty it.” freeing herself from him, Yinu started bombing several questions, such as “What are these round shiny objects?”, “How come the middle one is glowing?” and such, like a knowledge-curious child. Knowing Subatomic, he loves to debate, other than himself, about space, so of course he would brag about his knowledge on the universe, already prepping himself up for a speech. “This, our solar system, consisting of the sun, brightest star on the center, along with other planets, dwarfs, dozens of moons and millions of asteroids, comets and meteoroids, bound to gravity, orbiting around- “,  
Yinu, unknowingly, cuts him off with more questions: “The middle one is our sun? But the sun is the sun!” Appreciating her curiosity and interests, Subatomic continues, (after having gotten interrupted by her twice now): “Not quite, little one. You see, the sun is actually a star. Think of it like a huge one. A hot ball of glowing gases at the heart of our solar system. Its gravity keeps the solar system together, keeping everything – from the biggest planets to the tiniest and smallest particles.” He continues his long-lasting speech, while carrying Yinu on his shoulders and walking around the solar system artifact, “The sun is what keeps our organic life going, its thanks to this huge ball of fire we are able to grow and nourish.”  
“So, it’s hot? Like reallllly hot?” Yinu questions, still trying to reach for the sun and touch it. “It’s definitely hot, hot enough that you’d burn, so I’d advise you to stay away from it.” he carefully puts Yinu down, “Perhaps we can discuss a little bit more about the subject of space… After we have lunch, what do you think?”, which she agreed, responding with a “my tummy is hungry!” and the two of them visit the cafeteria, which also just happens to be next to the Planetarium (Knowing DJ Subatomic Supernova, he would have every basic necessity and anything else he’d need built next to his sweet Planetarium). 

As obvious in her personality, Yinu is a very picky eater. So, you would have to go through charades of guessing games to figure out even one decent food she could eat. Even if you were to ask, what she would like to eat, all she would say is “Something tasty! Like my mama’s cooking!”. DJ Subatomic Supernova choosed his usual Sandwich Deluxe (how he can even eat with his head is honestly debatable…), as for Yinu he ordered the Kids Menu with Nuggets, Fries and Apple Juice, hoping that would be enough for her. For the whole time, DJ Subatomic had to keep an eye on Yinu as to not lose her from sight, especially since today’s cafeteria is quite crowdy. Their orders came in and the both of them took their food and sat down on a warm cozy chaise longue in the open field to enjoy their meal.  
Evening rose and they both went back to the Planetarium, with Yinu yet again running off and eagerly trying to touch the orbits again(and DJ always having to stop her, because no way in hell does he want anything happen to his “treasures”). The district-admired DJ sat down next to his most expensive mixer and started preparing his new mix for the next week’s night club, while the little kid just mindlessly runs around the dance floor. He raised the mixer levels and planets started to pop out of the floor, dancing around.  
Yinu, desperately, climbs and sits on top of those disco balls. The DJ, not knowing where and what Yinu is doing now, continues experimenting with his mixer, speeding up the planet’s movement. This causes Yinu to grasps onto the planet she is currently sitting on, as she screams out of excitement. The DJ noticed her scream and quickly lowered the levels, looking if the kid’s alright. He can’t afford anything happening to her, or he’d be in so much trouble. “Kid! What are you-“  
  
“That was so much fun! Can you do that again!? Please, Mister!” Surprised by Yinu’s answer, but nodding, he raised the planet’s speed movement a little bit higher, not too fast, watching little Yinu having much fun riding on the disco ball, like a roller coaster. “That’s not the only thing I can do, Kid. Watch.” and upgrades the mix to, as what would be Phase 2.  
The floor and walls starts to expand, stars on the ceilings appear more, disco balls turning into planets, the entire stage turns into the solar system itself. Subatomic boosts his mix song and the planets speeds up, following the beats. DJ Subatomic watches as Yinu jumps around from one planet to the next one, having a blast, but also making sure nothing happens to her. Satisfied with the current mix, an Idea sparked on his mind: “Little Kid, what you’re about will definitely blow your mind out of space.” He picked up his earth miniature, pressed it, a huge version of his own hand descending from the sky pressing him, as Yinu watches, eyes widening. He has now turned into a spaghetti-arm giant, the space bigger than before!  
  
The innocent child prodigy is astonished, star eyed, gasping a “WOAH!!”. The giant-y DJ Subatomic Supernova picked up Yinu and putting her on top of his palm, having her slide down his arms. he would make her jump and carefully catching her again, sliding her around again. He would form his arm into Infinite symbol, with Yinu sliding forth and back. Yinu seems to have lots of fun. They would continue having fun, until DJ Subatomic noticed that it’s already nighttime, getting rather too late for Yinu (kids need their sleep!). As it reaches towards the end of the mix, the DJ put Yinu down and slowly lowered the mixer levels until it reached 0 and then turns off the mixer entirely.  
  
The room shrinks, lights going out, back into a regular disco room. DJ Subatomic just finished his last tune: “Well, kid, I do hope you’ll remember this historical day. Now it’s really time for you to get sleep…”, but when looking around, he couldn’t see Yinu anywhere.  
  
“Little kid?”, stood up from his comfy chair, exiting his mixer, he looked around again. It was rather bit too dark to see.  
“Kid...?”  
.  
.  
.  
“Yinu-kid!?”, he starts to panic. Subatomic went to the nearest light lever and turned the room brightness slightly bit to be able to see more clearly. He then again turned around and there she is; Yinu, resting and sleeping soundly on top of a disco ball, like a baby koala bear. Subatomic gave out a relieved sigh and went up to her. Not wanting to wake up the kid, he gently held her in his huge hands and bought her to his room, his bed, tucking her in. “Guess I’ll just sleep on the couch for tonight”, as he was about to leave the room, he could hear Yinu faintly speak, still asleep, like sleep-talking: “That was fun, Mister…” The DJ stood in silence, then chuckled, quietly:  
  
“Hm, that was quite the most I had fun since a while… Goodnight, Kid.” and thus left the room.


	3. Sayu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after weeks of sickness tormenting on my physical health, im finally back with another  
> chapter! im so sorry for taking up so long and i hope this long chapter will do.  
> hopefully i dont fall into another long hiatus *shrugs*
> 
> I'd also like to say thank you ReneeDekobora for the grammar checking on this fic,  
> it really helped me a lot! so again, thank you!!

Awkward silence,  
in the empty concert floor of Kura Kura Stream Hub.  
.  
.  
.  
“Why am I being watched by aw bunch of teenies!!”  
Team Sayu simply stood there, watching in horror and appall, as Yinu continued to grumble and complain like an enraged little dwarf. As both Dodo, Remi and Sofa hugged themselves, shielding from an angry toddler, Tila was the only one to even try calming down little Yinu, offering her Shellfish Snacks (which she secretly took from Remi).  
The team did ask Tatiana before why THEY needed to babysit Yinu. They’re high schoolers with both homework and charter jobs to do, so why add Yinu on top of that? They’re kids. If anything, the other megastars are (maybe) better off with Yinu, as they may have more experience in adulting than them.  
Even so, Tatiana discarded all of their concerns, saying things like how it’s a good opportunity for both the Sayu team and Yinu to talk it out easier between youths, since they are all technically children. “It will be a golden chance for you to get to know one another by best means, and for the sake thereof. I’m sure you can handle her fine.” was the last thing they heard from Tatiana before she left the office.  
.  
.  
.  
And here they are.  
One angry child,  
four scared teens,  
staring at each other.

Yinu refused to accept this. She refused to accept that 4 older kids were allowed to control her, tell her and do as they please. In her mindset, she is fine with actual adults like her mama consulting her, but draws the line with kids, even if they were almost twice the age as her. Still irritated and partially confused, she snatched one of the shellfish snacks from the bag and immediately chomped it down like a hungry tiger. “Scary kid…” Sofa mumbled under his breath.  
“Well, what do you think?”, Tila softly asks, waiting for a response.

“Hmm… … … It’s good! Give me another!”, Yinu begs for Tila to bestow her with more of the tasty-tasty snacks, with Tila gladly offering her the entire bag. Remi unhanded himself from the group hug and went over to Tila, still keeping a safe distance away from Yinu: “Tila, what are we supposed to do with her?! We’re the last people to take care of a child! You seem to know more about handling her than any of us do, why not you do the Job! I’m definitely not gonna stay up for a bra-”  
Before he could finish his sentence, Tila gave him a punch on his arm, a clear sign for him to shut up: “Hey, I may have some experiences in taking care of my little cousins, but still! I won’t be doing this alone since you’re all here anyways! We’re all in this together, remember?”. With an ´Ouch! ´ Remi retreated in defeat, whimpering from the aching pain on his arm he received from her. After a moment or two, Dodo shuffled in between the two: “Perhaps we can distract her with something she likes? Maybe something kids her age like? Hey, Tila, what do your cousins play or watch?”.  
She thought about it. Sometimes, during weekends, when her mother & aunt were busy with night work, Tila gets to do the babysitting with her cousins. During those times, she had to watch over them and noted on all the things they’ve played and watched together; Such as Pokémon (which they would often mostly end up playing), Wii games like Mario Kart, or even Minecraft.  
Because of Sayu’s surging in popularity, Tila’s cousins started playing less video games ever since then and spent more time watching lots of Sayu’s live or recorded performances, unbeknownst to them that Tila was actually one of the creators of Sayu (and she still hadn’t brought it up to them, yet). 

An Idea sparked in her.  
“Hey, Yinu, you do know about Sayu, right?”, the golden child looked over to Tila. The rest of the team too seemed to have an Idea, where this was going. “The cute mermaid! She is so cute and pinky, I love her! My mama once got me a puppet of her!” little Yinu seemed to know about the digital Idol but didn’t seem to be aware who was and who is truly operating her. During meetings, she never really paid any attention to her co-workers at all, only things that interested and benefitted her like a child. And she barely had any interests in her co-workers, always ignoring them.  
The team gave each other a final nod before they all jumped into this machine-thing (where they control Sayu from the inside), all going into their own perspective rooms, as Yinu still waited outside, sitting on this big pinkish platform. 

“Got my creative brain on!”  
“My voice, ready to sing!”  
“Feeling the power inside my sword!”  
“Got lots of special effects ready!”

They cheered together:  
“COME ON OUT, SAYU!” 

With the final cheer, the machine started to power up, transforming it into the pink-blue-colored, bubbily mermaid, the very famous superstar Sayu. Yinu sat there, in awe and amazement, she immediately recognized who it was: “Sayu!! It’s really her!!”. Dodo made the usual sign gesture and combining it with Tila’s voice, Sayu sang her infamous ‘Love, love, Sayu Pyuuuun~!’ line.

“Oh my, it a-piers we have a veeeeery special guest with us today!” With Sayu swimming all around, and up and down, Yinu became dizzy. She quickly shook it off though, screaming with delight, "That's so cool!" You guys are controlling Sayu!?”. The Idol chuckled, then picked up the golden maestro and flew around the huge ocean space; the music in the background following them.

Undercurrents pull at your heart,  
Feeling so powerful, it leads you on~!  
The waves of emotion wash over me,  
But can you see the ocean through the reef~?

Undercurrents drag at your heart,  
Feeling so powerful, it leads you on~!  
A new tide comes in and I'm washed away,  
Forces stronger than hate are left in the wake~!

“You think that’s cool? Watch this!”, Remi put his pen on the tablet and went full berserk mode. With each touch and woosh and swiish with the pen, Sayu transformed into a much more pinkish design, with long hair that flowed down past her shoulders. Yinu can only imagine how amazing technology is- no, how amazing these bunch of kids are to pull this off, despite their age. It’s no wonder NSR picked up their music and design.

_Stronger than hate,  
Anchored through the tidal waves~!  
Go on, take the bait,  
You can't fight the currents of love~! _

_Lifts you from the deep,  
Rescued when you're lost at sea~!  
Only surge you'll ever need,  
You can't fight the currents of love~!_

Remi tapped the left side of his desk, signaling Sofa for the new special effects he’s been craving to try out. With a ´gotcha! ´ sign, Sofa went through all of their data and files, clicked on one of the folders named ´ ocean animal special effects´. With a last click on the ´confirm´ button, several little fishes and other sea animals appeared around them. Fishes, turtles, even sharks were now dominating the area.

_Stronger than hate,  
Anchored through the hurricane~!  
Go on, no need to wait,  
You can't fight the currents of love~! _

_Lifts you from the brink,  
Rescued when you start to sink~!  
Only dream you'll ever need,  
You can't fight the currents of love~!_

With more swooping around, Remi updated Sayu’s design once more. She now appeared more colorful and vibrant than ever, with pinks and yellows decorating her body and fully fleshed out tail, and hair that was dramatic in length, reaching all the way to the tips of her fins.  
Sayu made a stop and put Yinu down gently on one of the floating platforms. “Now come on, dance and sign with me, just follow my rhythm! And don’t worry about the mistakes!” Yinu nodded excitedly. They made sure the moves were easy enough for a child to follow, nothing too complicated.  
Now it was time for Dodo to show off something cool. With his dance moves and his well-versed sword practice, he began to do what he did best. “One, two, three, peaaaaace~!”, with the line, they called forth Sayu’s special weapon, the Pyun Pyun Trident, swinging it around.  
Now it finally gets to the best, and if not, their favorite part of the track.

_One, two, three, four!  
Motion on the ocean floor~!  
Five, six, seven, eight!  
Double bubble, swim some more~!  
One, two, three, four!  
Motion on the ocean floor~!_

_One, two, three, four!  
Swishing fishes, bring it in~!  
Five, six, seven, eight!  
Triple ripple, shake your fins~!  
One, two, three, four!  
Swishing fishes, let's begin~!_

The danced and danced, sweating all the fun and energy off their body. Sayu would continue carrying Yinu around her, sometimes letting her get closer to the sea creatures, with Yinu having her usual urge to touch things that intrigued her. With all the dancing and flying, swimming and flopping around- They all seemed to be enjoying it. It had been quite some time, since last time they were able to have this much fun, had it not been for their tight schedule and other works to do.  
With remaining lines left, it was almost time to wrap it up.

_One! Two! Three! Four!  
Salmon jammin' everywhere!  
Five! Six! Seven! Eight!  
Slammin' clams that just don't care!  
One! Two! Three! Four!  
Salmon jammin' everywhere! _

_One! Two! Three! Four!  
Swimmin' undersea parade!  
Five! Six! Seven! Eight!  
Cutesy-wutesy pink mermaid!  
One! Two! Three! Four!  
Swimmin' undersea parade!_

Right after the last beat faded out, they both fell down the floor, sweating and gasping for air. Yinu couldn’t get up anymore and didn’t even want to. Even if digital beings couldn’t get tired, with all four creators exhausted, that made Sayu exhausted as well. “That was so much fun I can’t stand up anymore!”, Yinu laughed. “Guess, it was a success!”, they all cheered. Still exhausted and both of them unable to move, Sayu, or rather the team, shared Yinu some cool facts and knowledge about the ocean to keep her up, while they’re recovering.  
After that, Yinu finally got up, with the team stepping out of the machine into the fresh air. “That was fun, but now I’m hungry!”, Sofa commented on his growling belly. The rest of the kids all agreed and packed their stuff. They made sure to properly turn off the power to the machine and the hub, before locking the doors and leaving the Kura Kura Hub.  
.  
.  
.  
They were all invited to Tila’s home. After a great meal from her Mama’s fresh and delicious home cooked meal, Sofa, Remi and Dodo bid their good nights and left, with each going to their homes for the night. Tila (as they decided she will take care of Yinu for tonight) escorted Yinu to her bedroom, letting Yinu to sleep on the comfy bed, while Tila readied her mattress and sheets.  
“Good night, Yinu, sleep well~!” Tila sung, intimidating Sayu in a way, before turning of the lights.

“Goodnight, Sayu Team…”


	4. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh darn its been months since I last updated, oops? Im so sorry it took so long I keep getting constant writing blocks and I always found myself unable to write another sentence :')) this chapter was meant to be on the same lenght as the others but it somehow ended up longer than,,,, anticipated so I cut them into parts! Hopefully I'll find enough willpower to write the next one

It wasn’t usually this quiet in the meeting room. The space room was commonly filled with megastars doing their bits and bobs, either fiddling with each other or minding their own businesses, each to their own. It can be too many or too few people in the room and the noises would still be the same, still here. But just today- no one’s around, not even the janitors who are always seen, cleaning the messes the stars left behind.

Empty, alone in the room. Without the chitter-chatter of the stars, silence is the only sound that buzzed through the walls. But that didn’t bother little Yinu in the slightest. She is used to the silence echoing the empty spaces. That was after all part of her, the silence- needed to concentrate on the notes in front of her, focusing your soul into the keyboards and striking your fingers, releasing pitches and rhythm of melodies.

Silence is part of her chorus. 

The piano Yinu currently is playing is not of her own, but a different replica. Although the tunes didn’t match with her custom White Bloom Pianoforte, that didn’t stop her continuing her fingers striking down on the keyboards and finding the perfect rhythm. A replica can’t take away her experiences, her skills creating fluent, beautiful and expressive songs. She can dominate any pianos, and this rubbish replica is nothing compared to her.  
That is why- She is the Golden Maestro of Vinyl City after all.

All the artists are currently occupied- from concert debuts to exhibition shootings. Fate packed all of their schedules, including BBJ and Tatiana, making it too tight to fit Yinu into any of their lists. Even if they did take Yinu with them, all she would do is simply sit and watch while they do their usual job. Tatiana told Yinu to wait in the room until the meeting is over and discuss what to do next. Without Tatiana, or any megastars or even her mama, being too alone does put a slight shiver in Yinu.   
Though, being alone wasn’t so bad, as long as she has her tunes occupying her.   
.  
.  
.  
Tatiana still hasn’t come out of her office yet. Was the meeting that important? Though, long meetings are Tatiana’s thing. As long as she is around, you won’t be able to go home, until she is done with you. She would never leave one unanswered question pass by. By that, she means squeezing every ounce bits of information until there are no doubts left. ‘Leave no room for doubts’, the motto of a perfectionist.   
.

.

.  
Yinu’s fingers would eventually start tiring down, prompting her to stop playing and take a breather. With the last tune fading out, it became silent once again. While taking a break, she thought of something to do other than playing piano. Her first thought was to perhaps try out other instruments, as it would give her more opportunities in finding joy in music. Or would that be too much? Is she fine with just sticking to her piano? 

Without anything else to do, Yinu thought: Wouldn’t it benefit to explore the area a little bit, find more places other than the meeting room or the hallway leading her to it? She may be young, but she is still a part of the NSR Elites, just as the NSR Tower is a second home to her.   
The curiosity to know more what lurks and wanders behind the walls and forbidden areas is already a reason enough to start finding out for herself. She stretched herself a bit until she is finally ready to go on an adventure of her own- find as many places as you can.   
She was ready to go.

Yinu hopped from her seat, searching for the nearest door. A door, just on the opposite side of the actual entrance door, caught her eye. The sign became clearer as she inspected closer; a gate marked with a “PERSONNEL ONLY – DO NOT ENTER”-sign. Of course, that sign can’t stop her (because she couldn’t read!) little adventure. Ignoring the sign, she opened the gate and exited the room and was greeted with a long hallway, walls decorated with frames of all history known artist masters shining in their greatest moments. With Yinu even recognizing few of them like the Master Baker of the North and Master Muru of the Unknown.

She would continue looking through each of the frames in awe until she met the end of the hallway with another door blocking her sight. Yinu grumbled in annoyance: “What’s up with all the doors!?” This door seemed to be shut tighter with security than the last one. Gleaming with silver metal and more ‘NO ENTRY’-signs plastered everywhere, it’s sealed shut with tapes, most of them already seem to have been torn down; someone probably must have entered it before. Yinu’s thirst of knowledge simulated her to tear down the rest of the tapes and get a glimpse of what’s inside.

.  
.  
.

“Wait… An art exhibition?!” 

This places aesthetic is different from the rest. It’s a huge spacious area, full of collections of instrument exhibits. Golden Brasses, Platinum Violins, drums graced with lots of unique symbols around it- all the Instruments held and kept inside these weird glassy thingies. Must be for security reasons? Her first thought was, if Tatiana let Eve obtain this room for her own artistic reasons. After all, safekeeping art is her kinda thing, right? 

“Pfuh! It’s so boring in here!” Yinu saw no benefit staying here any longer, as there isn’t much to do other than stare each of the instruments. Especially since instruments are sealed shut in thick glass, so no point in trying to open them (Yinu may be bratty but even she wouldn’t dare break a rule). Defeated, she gave up her little adventure and decided to just go back to the meeting room, wondering whenever Tatiana is already looking for her.

Thump!

Donk!

.  
.  
.

BONK!

The sudden noises startled Yinu, stopping her from taking any further step. Frightened, she made a careful peek behind her back. 

Bonk!

Bang!

SCRECH!

With curiosity coming out victorious yet again, she decided to take just one more peek. She mustered every last bit of courage and took slow steps. The noises would become louder the closer she gets to the source with each step she takes. Walking slowly and carefully, with what felt like ages to her, she finally arrived at the source of the sound. Open-mouthed, she stopped at her discovery.

Before her eyes lies a broken display, with the glass shards scattered around it. In the middle of this mess lies a huge wooden-shaped Oliphant of conical bore, perhaps the horn of a huge mammal, with a wooden cup-shaped mouthpiece. Enhanced with unique patterns, it gives some sort of mystifying aura to it, calling Yinu to step forward.   
Carefully, she stepped over the broken pieces, paying close attention where she put her foot in (as Yinu was taught by adults to refrain from touching the pieces!). As she has arrived, she crouched down close to the horn and peeked at every angle. She looked down; a sign plastered below the stand.   
Yinu’s reading ability may not the best, but she still gave it a shot:

“Hawn… owff… Meeen- Meeendiing…?”

Muddled, she looked up again, her eyes gazing to the mouthpiece. The instrument seems to be calling her out, asking to be played. Is she allowed to do that? Can she? What is stopping her? Will she get in trouble? The questions only became dust and fog, as the aura of the horn continued to pull her in, encouraging her to try-   
“Well, might worth a try!”  
She inhaled….  
.  
.  
.  
BWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUU UUUU UUUUU UUH-!!


End file.
